


Asience

by Freyyyy



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Vergil (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Dante (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyyyy/pseuds/Freyyyy
Summary: 饿了就饿了，喂点
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 20





	Asience

**Author's Note:**

> 是听着教授的asience写，但好像没什么感觉

维吉尔饿了。

他受够了但丁暖烘烘，泛着汗臭的气息，推开他毛茸茸的胳膊。他的卧室门窗紧闭，窗帘拉起半边，廉价的空调外机按不住轰鸣，磁带卡壳似的怪叫顺着窗户的缝隙钻进他的耳中。

维吉尔抓起一旁的衬衫搭在肩上，过低的温度冷得他的乳头再次涨硬。此时他才发现原来自己双腿大张伏在皱巴巴的棉被上，脊背的伤疤火辣得发烫。但丁的阴茎仍塞在他充满精液与前列腺液的后穴中，半勃的性器似乎准备好随时再来一场情事。

维吉尔的手握上那根热乎乎的阴茎时他的弟弟又抬起胳膊搭在他的肩膀，他不得不放下身段推开这个烦人的家伙。他握住阴茎的柱身，缓慢地让自己脱身。泛红的龟头脱离时扯出粘稠的精液混合物，在维吉尔的臀上留下一条横线。

他手脚并用从床上爬起来，忽略了但丁呢喃着让他再来一次的呼唤。当他们处于高潮的临界点便完全忘却自我，现下落回了混乱的现实，不由得渴望重回那种没有忧虑的境界。然而正如前文所说，维吉尔饿了。兄弟的精液填满了他的后穴，却未填满他空空如也的胃。他紧实的臀部夹紧乳白体液，阴茎上粘腻的是干透的口水。

维吉尔走出房门，准备晚餐。热浪卷着邻居的窃窃私语，他把卧室外的窗也关上了。

木制刀柄被稳当地握在掌心，刀锋上下移动得轨迹只剩下残影。阳光越过树叶与窗沿，点亮了蔬菜橙红色的背景。维吉尔半身陷入阴影中，未勃起的阴茎在大腿根部随着音乐的节拍摇晃。

“你就这么走了。”身后突然响起男人的声音。

“你看起来毫不担心。”

“也许吧，brother。”但丁走上前，从后面环上维吉尔的腰，“你做过保证。”

维吉尔将切好的蔬菜扔进炖锅，放下菜刀，一脸不可置信：“什么时候？”

但丁的手掌顺着腰线向下摸去，五指张开擦过耻毛擒住维吉尔的阴茎，拇指于头部的边缘摩挲。他蹭开兄长耳际的银发，舌尖描摹外圈耳骨的形状，低声说：“在每一次你被我操到流水，爽得射精高潮的时候，记得吗，维吉？”

他推开切菜板，但丁把他推到湿漉漉的大理石台面上，他不得不撅起臀部来保持平衡。但丁抬手在他的右臀落下一个巴掌，维吉尔闷哼一声，夹在后穴的精液漏了出来，从他的大腿内侧流到小腿肚。他的上半身贴在冰凉的桌面，脊背弯曲成一种柔软的弧度，胸脯发涨，乳头连同乳晕浸在水渍里。

炖锅咕噜咕噜地叫着，一曲终了，垮掉时代的小嬉皮士们闭上嘴。但丁抓着维吉尔的头发要与他接吻，得到的回应是差点踹上阴茎的临门一脚。他怒上心头，扳过维吉尔的肩膀将他抱上流理台。兄长背靠墙壁，勃起的阴茎贴在随着呼吸起伏的小腹。

但丁用皮筋扎起头发，双眼微闭，亲在维吉尔溢出水的龟头上。年长者抬手捂住了嘴。他熟悉这个，前段顶至但丁的口腔深处，未知的吮吸将控制他的马眼，不知羞耻的前列腺液被但丁尽数吞下。

“稍等。”他的弟弟忽然吐出兄长的阴茎，“我有个新想法。”

但丁就这么走了。他几乎是跑着离开厨房，只留维吉尔一人敞着衬衫，光裸地坐在冒气的炖锅边，活像个被抛弃的应召女郎。

维吉尔皱起眉头，他看不见自己涨红的脸，毕竟但丁还未达到在厨房里放置镜子的境界。好吧，他数不清这是第几次对自己的生理反应妥协，但绝不会是最后一次。维吉尔握住自己的性器，尝试在年少时便生疏的手淫。收音机里的小嬉皮士们再次恬噪地躁动起来，将维吉尔对于自己手淫的羞耻感搅和得乱七八糟。他的右手沾满了马眼漏出的前列腺液，左手停驻在胸前，平日里抚摸刀刃的手指将灰粉的乳头揉捏拉拽。

就是这样。他咬紧牙关，仿佛但丁的手掌与自己的交叠，按照兄弟爱抚自己的手法自慰。维吉尔抬起一只脚踩在桌面，全然不管但丁会对他弄脏厨房的行为进行指责（正如他的兄弟在过去的数十年间都未曾打理过此地）。他的姿势像是在邀请，没人看了不评价为世人眼中的荡妇。

这便是但丁回归时看见的光景。他心中确有对兄长能亲自抚慰插入后穴的渴望，然而，他深知维吉尔在性方面仍是个胆小鬼。正是如此，与其盲目等待，不如亲身指导。

“这可是最新的潮流。”但丁自言自语，又好像在说给维吉尔听。无论如何，他的兄长在即将迎接顶峰时被这突如其来的话语惊得停下了手中的动作。但丁推了推眼镜，凑上前去。他穿着不知何时购入的短款皮裤，肌肉紧绷，黑色的皮革贴附在但丁的臀部与半勃的阴茎上，折射出一层暗暗的鳞片光。更引人发笑的是，他竟然戴着一副能罩住三分之一脸庞的圆边眼镜，眼眸藏于其中，闪着狡黠的光。

维吉尔努力想要扯出对弟弟衣装的嘲笑，可惜的是，他正要到来的高潮被无情打断，下身空虚，却又不愿再当着但丁的面自慰。后者十分清楚门道。他的手掌贴着维吉尔的侧颈滑至乳房，与维吉尔玩弄乳头的手重合。让我来教你吧，哥哥。他的低语如同诱惑，维吉尔的手顺着他的心意撸动阴茎。但丁用舌尖撩开维吉尔快要闭合的眼皮，强迫他的目光只锁在自己的身上。

“如何？”他的气息在维吉尔的眼球表面晕开，眼圈的发红不出所料，“我的这副模样足够让你留下吗？”

维吉尔咬住他的鼻尖，利齿在鼻头留下一个凹痕。

他说：“brother，你热衷于出卖…自己色相的模样…真让人不忍心苛责…”

难能可贵的软话对于但丁可真十分受用。他重新蹲下身，含住维吉尔的阴茎，舌尖舔动马眼，眼镜后是挡不住的浓烈情欲。维吉尔双腿交叠锁住但丁的脖颈。他感到热与冷，两种相斥的感觉从但丁手指触碰的地方延伸，攀上了他的双眼，停止了他的思考。他挺动腰腹，将性器送进但丁口中更深的地方，好像由但丁来取悦他是天经地义。他射精了，喘着粗气，迷蒙的视野中但丁用他该死的舌头舔舐嘴唇上乳白的精液。但丁——他的声音在打颤，他的兄弟用关闭燃气灶的手指沾取唾液插入了他翕动的肉穴。手指撑开紧绷的后穴，但丁新生的胡须刺痛他柔软且饱满的臀肉——你会让饭菜凉透了，他指责他，手臂却忽地环住站起身的但丁的脖颈。

维吉尔的腿落在但丁的皮裤上方，小腿表皮接触的滚烫温度不知是来于夕阳照射下的皮裤还是但丁所释放的如火野心。但丁脱下碍事的皮裤，粗大的阴茎进入了他，性器搅弄着后穴中浓稠的液体。别担心，他说，红痕一道道勾勒在他的脊背上，连你都燃烧起来了。

快意沿着脊背四处乱窜，维吉尔在但丁的耳边哭喊。但丁，但丁，他断断续续地叫着兄弟的名字，仿佛要补上过去那么多年从未叫过的间隔。维吉尔的阴茎夹在两人之间，想要射出来却没有发泄的出口。他在树荫中闹得昏天黑地，阴囊拍在下体的动静与两人的呼吸盖住了吵闹不停的收音机。此时此刻他放任自己承认快要爱上拥抱但丁，用但丁的阴茎插入自己的丑恶，像个无可救药的性瘾患者，因为他们不会为此去负罪责怪。他们会用刀剑插进身体，血液从伤口飞溅，如同圣女的眼泪顺着身体流下，也会就着人世间的乱伦禁忌撒野，精液射出，阴茎抽动，躯干痉挛。

他听见但丁低低的喊声——维吉尔，维吉——他亲昵的呼唤带着维吉尔回到他们的亲密关系中，从过去一直延续到现在，没人能够介入其中。维吉尔带着狂热的呼吸把但丁的镜片弄得一片糊涂，精液挂在透着深蓝的镜框。这副眼镜最终到了他的脸上，号称新潮流的皮裤撑在但丁的脚踝，被他流出的水弄得湿漉漉。但丁将眼镜上的精液吞进口中时他的眼泪流了下来，是迟钝的回馈。但丁用他的体液重新塞满了维吉尔的后穴，阴茎抽出时他们仍意犹未尽，室内回荡的喘息还未消散。

维吉尔擦去眼泪，当作汗水。收音机中的钢琴声如水般逐渐流走，他的后臀被桌面撑得发麻。他坐在料理台上，扭开燃气灶，炖锅重新咕嘟咕嘟地闹腾起来。但丁裸着身体走向浴室，窃窃私语从四面八方而来，仿佛刚才时间停止，唯有无意间流出后穴的精液能证明这一切。


End file.
